


you make it easy (lovin' up on you)

by rnrcircus



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnrcircus/pseuds/rnrcircus
Summary: “Fuckin’ hell Jules, no underwear? What happened if someone else was in here too? Or you’d ran into someone in the hall?”“Well, then I wouldn’t take off my pants, Danny.”  Julian smirks back at Danny as he shimmies out of his pants after he gives one more nip to Danny’s lips.  “And I shouldhopethat my boyfriend doesn’t have anyone else in his fuckin’ hotel room at 3 am… otherwise…”





	you make it easy (lovin' up on you)

It’s 3 am in Mexico city and Danny Amendola yawns, his phone buzzing on the nightstand wakes him from slumber. He looks at his phone glowing through the dark hotel room as one tan arm crawls out of the white hotel comforter and pulls it close. He’s cold without the usual body heat of Julian spooned around him. Over the years it has become natural, even on the road sneaking into each others rooms unnoticed. It had become a thing of habit and Danny wasn’t sure what the last time was he was with Julian but not sleeping with him. 

**U awake?**

It is Julian and Danny can’t help but let a sleepy grin crawl across his mouth as he reads the screen. _Well I am now, you asshole_ , he thought about replying before sending 

**Why you wanna try to prank me again?**

Danny can almost _feel_ Julian grin in response as he curls back under the covers. He knew there would be a knock at the door in just a moment. Unlike the night before where Julian had tried to prank him with the camera crew, he knew he’d been alone. Danny slips out of bed, dressed in just a pair of black boxer briefs, peeking through the peephole for extra confirmation before he sees Julian clad in a hoodie and joggers. 

When Danny opens the door the bright hall light offending his eyes as he squints. He is ushering Julian into his room unnoticed by anyone in the silent hallway. Danny rubs a palm against his right eye as they adjust, a soft smile forming against his lips. 

“What do I owe this surprise to?” Danny asks as he reaches out and hooks a finger in the pocket of Julian’s hoodie to pull him closer. 

Julian wraps his arms around Danny’s waist and Danny melts into his body like it was where he belonged the whole time. 

“You know I can’t hardly sleep by myself anymore. Gonna make me beg?” He asks with a smile leaning his forehead against Danny’s, lips ghosting over the taller man’s soft lips. 

“Maybe, you make me beg an awful lot, Jules.” Danny grins against Julian’s lips, fingers coming up to pull through the blond hair for a moment before he presses his lips to Julian’s giving him a long, sleepy kiss. “Besides it’s barely been two nights.” 

Julian kisses him back, tongue teasing in and parting the older man’s lips, carefully taking control of their kiss. Danny might be the smartass, but it was only because he knew that it was to press Julian’s buttons and let the other take control of their interactions. Julian’s hands start to stroke up Danny’s sides affectionately and it makes the dark haired man squirm, giggling gently as he pulls away from the kiss. The simplest affection could send him into fits, and Julian knew it. 

“Jules…” Danny hisses, “Your hands are cold!” 

Before Danny could finish the thought, Julian’s hands slide down over his ass to the back of his thighs and Julian is picking him up. Danny laughs as he wraps his legs around him, it didn’t happen that often, but Danny was used to it enough he just wraps his arms over the younger mans shoulder and nudges at him. 

“You fucker!! Put me down or else,” Danny giggles empty threats against Julians neck nuzzling into it affectionately. He always pretended like he didn’t enjoy it when Julian picks him up but Julian knows it’s anything but the truth. 

“Can’t, you’re whining that it’s cold. So clearly that’s an invite to take your cute ass to bed,” says Julian as he carries Danny further into the room and lays him on top of the messed up comforter, crawling on top of him. 

“You’re such a pain in the ass…” Danny is still chuckling, shaking his head as his hands move to tug on Julian’s hoodie helping him to strip it off and toss it aside. His eyes take in Julian, _his_ Julian’s defined arms and chest and Danny’s mouth falls open hungry, needy, it didn’t matter how many times he was looking at it, the other man still took his breath away. 

“Really? I never got the feeling that it was pain I was causing your ass…” Julian grins as he stretches out atop Danny, a hand reaching down to brush against the darker haired man’s abs in a teasing way which makes Danny arch his back off the bed slightly. Danny could feel Julian’s eyes trail over his own body taking in the sight, his eyes locked to Julian’s lips where a tongue flicked against them wantonly, and Danny feels his face flush as he imagines what might be going through his partner’s head. 

“You’re the one who was beggin’ to come in Jules, now stop teasing me, please?” Danny asks him as he sticks out his lip in a fake pout, pulling Julian down and capturing his lips in a needy kiss. 

Julian bites down on Dola’s pouting lip with intent before he places lapping kisses, soothing the bite gently. Danny shivers under his weight, letting his fingers hook in Julian's sweat pants and push them down in an urgent fashion, quickly noticing the lack of underwear on the younger man as he grins. 

“Fuckin’ hell Jules, no underwear? What happened if someone else was in here too? Or you’d ran into someone in the hall?”

“Well, then I wouldn’t take off my pants, Danny.” Julian smirks back at Danny as he shimmies out of his pants after he gives one more nip to Danny’s lips. “And I should _hope_ that my boyfriend doesn’t have anyone else in his fuckin’ hotel room at 3 am… otherwise…” 

There was a hint of a growl to Julian’s voice, possessive, wanting that sends the blood rushing to Danny’s dick every time he gets that way. 

“Fuck Jules, you’re gonna make me so fuckin’ hard without even touching me,” he was almost purring as Julian settles naked between his thighs, parting them happily, pulling them up to bend at the knee allowing the younger man to take the lead. 

Julian groans at that, a hand sliding up and down Danny’s hard abs, before moving on to his thighs trailing kisses down the other receivers thick neck. Julian feels the other man melt into his touches, and he knows just how much Danny likes it when he takes control, when he’s possessive with him and it only urges him on. 

“You’re such a fuckin’ tease Dola. You’re just tryin’ to get me to get to that point where I can’t bear it anymore and fuck you senseless like you like.” His tongue flicks out, tracing along at the shell of Danny’s ear before he bites down on the lobe in a possessive way. “But sometimes I just wanna take my time with you and drive you wild... “ 

“It’s three am…. I’m horny and sleepy, we have to be in the lobby at 7:30 tomorrow before heading out to location… come on Jules,” Danny whines as he feels Julian dig his fingers into thighs in a firm possessive way, the both knew bruises would form there come morning with how strong Julian was with him. The pain just urges him on though, Danny was buzzing on all the possessive Julian he was triggering there that night. 

“Nuh-uh. My turn to play. Now are you gonna listen to me like a good boy?” Julian asks as he lets a hand uncurl from Danny’s left thigh and slide up to rub his cock through his underwear. “Just as is suspected… your dick seems to be having a good time with this, Dola.” 

“Yeah well, I never said my dick didn’t love you. It’s my brain that wants to sleep, dumbass,” Danny spits back at him with a grin, although he can’t hide the flush coming to his face. 

“Stop that!” Julian smacks Danny’s thigh, causing as hiss from Danny. He inhales sharply, it echoes through the quiet hotel room, red mark forming on Danny’s tan thighs. Julian’s eyes dart down his body as he admires his handy work, knowing that there will be a bruise there come tomorrow. Julian trails his fingers along the mark a grin crossing his lips. 

“This is gonna look so good on you come morning, Dola.” 

“Yeah…” Danny murmurs eyes fluttering closed, his hands reaching to stroke at Julian’s hips. They both knew if it showed to anyone, they’d just blame it on wrestling they’d filmed earlier in the day. 

“You gonna be a good boy for me, Dola?” Julian asks a hand trailing up Danny’s chest to his neck and jaw stroking gently at it. 

“Yeah… sorry Jules,” Danny says a flush crossing his face. 

“Good baby. You look so pretty right now, I love it how you blush just for me. ” Julian smiles as he hooks his fingers in Danny’s underwear and tugs them down, helping Danny out of them as he settles back between his thighs. He trails fingers across Danny’s hard abs brushing down teasingly close to his cock that was hard and dripping against his stomach. 

Danny bites down on his lip hard, stifling a moan. He wants to snap at Julian, to beg him to just _please_ touch his cock, but he knows that will just drag it out all the while longer so he nods up at Julian. 

“You make me feel so good, Jules…” 

“I know I do, babe.” Julian smirks, rolling his hips into Danny rewardingly, coaxing a breathy moan from Danny’s lips before he captures them a demanding kiss. Danny melts into the younger man, fingers digging into Julian’s hips as though he is desperately trying to anchor himself there in reality.

Danny loses himself as Julian rubs his cheek against his own, three days of his own scruff rough against Julian’s rough face. Julian trails kisses across his jaw and neck, lingering on his neck for what seemed like forever his fingers stroking down the tan skin of Julians arms humming gently against his skin. 

“That feels so good, Jules…” Danny whispers, his slightly higher, soft voice dances into the quiet room. His chest is heavy as he’s concentrating on his breathing, trying not to let Julian push him too close to the edge, he’s not ready to beg yet, even if he wants to _so badly_.

Julian keeps kissing at Danny’s neck, lips teasingly flicking across it, his teeth drag gently against the skin in hesitation, avoiding biting down. Danny could feel the hesitation Julian was feeling against his skin. 

“I fuckin’ hate that I can’t mark you right now… fucking stupid camera crew.” 

“You can... “ Danny says as he wraps his legs around Julian’s waist as his arms reach to run over Julian’s shoulders, eyes meeting the blond’s. “... Just, gotta be from the inside.” 

Julian’s breath hitches as his fingers trail up the inside of Danny’s thighs, fingernails dragging up the inside leaving just a hint of a scratch there and leaves Danny whining. 

“Oh yeah baby, You want me to come in you? Make you feel all good and mine…?” Julian asks before tugging a tan earlobe into his mouth sucking gently before he flicks his tongue up around the edge once more. 

“Yours Jules, all yours…” Danny murmurs softly as he presses his back down further into the soft hotel bed. He’s doing that because it’s all he can do to not push up against Julian, to _beg_ him for more, the slow pace that Julian has set for them is anything but the middle of the night quicky that Danny had opened the door expecting. Yet it was so good, that he was hard, leaking against his stomach and Julian had yet to even _touch_ his cock. 

“Then open your eyes so I can see all your pretty face baby…” Julian urges his hand trailing up Danny’s hip bones to his stomach, fingers swirling and drawing patterns in the precome that was pooled there. Danny’s warm chocolate eyes flutter open, searching out Julian’s. There’s a heat behind Julian’s ice blue eyes that sends a zig down Danny’s spine, eyes filled with lust like there were hungry for no one other than himself for that long instant. 

Then Julian’s eyes were softening, a smile creeping across his lips. 

“That’s my baby. You’re such a good boy Dola…” Julian wipes up a bit of precome with his index and middle fingers and brings them to Danny’s red, engorged lips, and Danny welcomes them wrapping them around the callused fingers. First he carefully licks at the tips before Julian pushes his fingers up to the third knuckle and lets Danny suck on them with a low moan. 

“Yeah, you’re so good to me Danny, that feels so damn good… do you like the way you taste on my fingers?” Julian asks as he presses hips hips down into Danny’s hip his own dick hardening against Danny’s thigh. 

Danny just groans around the fingers, sucking them harder, more urgently, a hand wrapping around Julian’s wrist to hold it still so that he could really give his full attention to Julian’s fingers, tongue flicking teasingly against the calloused fingertips. As he pulls his head away he nuzzles the side of his cheek gently against Julian’s mangled pinky before he kisses the inside of his wrist. 

“Love you Jules, wanna be so damn good for you…” 

When their eyes meet Julian nods approvingly. 

“Okay baby, hand me the lube then?” He asks while he slips one wet finger down between Danny’s legs parting his ass carefully before he slips a wet finger against Danny’s entrance gently pressing against it slicking it from the outside ever so teasingly without pressing in, without giving Danny what he needed so badly. 

Danny groans gently, arching his back off the bed as he feels the finger press against him. It takes everything he has not to push down on it, he’s been aching for more from Julian but he doesn’t. Instead, Danny just reaches over to the night stand and pulls out the lube from where he’d unpacked it just incase Julian were to stop by this trip. 

“That’s a good boy, always prepared for me aren’t you?” Julian squeezes a muscular thigh affectionately before reaching up to take the lube from Danny. Danny’s feet were flat against the bed, legs bent at the knee thighs parted wide for the smaller man who was settling back between them. Julian quickly opened the lube spreading a generous amount on his index and middle fingers. 

“If you use to much the bed is gonna be soaked and I’m not gonna be able to sleep Jules..” Danny can’t help but whine even though he knows it wont make Julian happy. Julian was always so careful with him, he used so much lube that they ended up with it everywhere, not just in his ass, and somehow Danny always ended up the one that was sleeping in the wet spot no matter how they started the night off as. Not to mention it was impossible to for Danny to pack for trips because it felt like they were always running low on lube. 

“We have another entire room, Dola.” Julian shushed him rolling his eyes as he brings his fingers back to the entrance of the brunettes body. “An another entire bed to sleep in if this one is too messy for your picky ass when I’m done with you.” His index finger presses teasingly against the entrance to the other man’s body stroking along the outside of the muscle before carefully sliding it in to the second knuckle before stopping and letting Danny’s body adjust. 

Danny practically purrs in relief at that, unable to even argue about all the lube at this point. “Yeah, Jules...” he presses his back down against the bed lifting his hips to urge Julian to give him more. 

Julian chuckles gently as Danny bucks his hips against him catching him by the hip and pressing him back down against the bed. 

“Hey Dola… come on now, are you gonna be good for me?” He asks voice raising in a question, eyebrows raising as he meets Danny’s eyes. “I’ll make you feel so good if you’re a good boy, babe…” 

“Yeah Jules…” Danny whimpers eyes widening a bit in challenge but he nods, frustrated, face on fire but a smile creeping across his puffy lips. “I wanna feel good…” 

“Good babe.” Julian slowly starts turning his finger inside of Danny, working it in and out while he dips his head down and runs his tongue up the length of his dick, lips slowly wrapping around the head for a wet, messy moment before he glances up his body. “Cause I’m going to make you feel so good Dola, but only if you’re good for me.” 

Danny bites down on his lower lip, he’s gonna be a good boy, because he’s so desperate to just get off. He wants to snap at Julian, to tell him _just fucking put your dick in me_ but instead he just lets his free hand slide down into the messy blond hair that was between his legs and stroke on it affectionately. His eyes were heavy, but they watch down the length of his body as Julian licked affectionately at his cock while a finger worked his entrance carefully. 

Danny gasps as he feels Julian remove the finger and insert two into him, his entire body buzzing at the light stretch he feels. It’s been just long enough since the last time Julian fucked him that he’s groaning as he tugs on Julian’s hair instinctively. Danny’s breath hitches as he realizes what he’s done, and he’s expecting Julian to let his cock fall out of his mouth, to scold him for not being a _good boy_. But Julian doesn’t do that, instead his blue eyes flick up looking through heavy blonde eyelashes and meet Danny’s eyes and Danny knew that Julian would be smirking if his lips were occupied sucking his cock working him up and down with those perfect, plump lips. 

Julian stretches him gently slowly working his fingers in and out before he searches out Danny’s prostate and curls his fingers seeking to send that energy running through Danny. 

“Jesus, _fuck_...” gasps Danny as he feels the warmth around his dick fade away as Julian pulls back from his cock. They both know that Julian has found the spot and Julian is nuzzling his nose at the Danny’s saliva covered dick. 

“Not Jesus, Jules, babe, Jules.” Julian chides as he trails kisses down the length of his cock to the base, nose nuzzling affectionately against Danny’s balls. 

Danny grunts in protest but just slides his hand down from the dirty blonde hair and along his cheek thumb stroking against Julian’s stubble. He thinks about shoving his thumb into Julian’s mouth thinking that if Julian would just shut up a little bit, he might get a dick in him quicker but he’s not going to risk anymore delays incase Julian doesn’t like it all that much. 

It’s like Julian reads his mind though, when he removes his hand from Danny’s cock and pulls Julian’s wrist closer to his face and he nuzzles and kisses on the palm of his hand. Carefully he curls his fingers up into Danny’s prostate again, eliciting another gasp from him. 

“That feel good Danny?” Julian murmurs trailing kisses along Danny’s wirst as if he has all the time in the world. Before Danny can answer though, Julians fingers are curling into his prostate in rapid succession and groans are leaving Danny’s mouth as he gives in letting his head fall back and his eyes fall closed. 

It’s long long before Julian is letting go of his hand, removing his fingers from inside Danny who practically hisses at the loss of contact eyes flying open. He hears the lube bottle top snap open again and Danny groans, he knows Julian has enough damn lube on his fingers by now, but there he is, adding it diligently before there are three fingers pressing into him and Danny is groaning again. 

“Julian…” Danny is gasping as his eyes flutter down looking at the younger man again. Julian’s eyes are wide, looking at the entrance to Danny’s body and the three long fingers buried to the end inside him Danny’s body slowly relaxing against them. 

“Yeah baby, you’re so good at taking me. You’re gonna feel really good around my dick here in just a minute…” Julian says encouragingly as he leans up to place kisses on the inside of one of Danny’s thighs nuzzling his beard there just light enough to make sure Danny doesn’t get beard burn. 

“Want you in me…” Danny groans, giving in. He lets his fingers wrap around his aching cock and start to stroke slowly, challenging Julian to push his hand away. 

“Yeah, okay,” Julian nods, fingers starting to work in and out of Danny a few more time before it seems he’s decided enough and he’s pulling them out of Danny. Julian carefully slides up Danny’s body, placing kisses to his cock, navel, chest, and neck before he captures Danny’s lips in a slow, teasing kiss. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me.” Julian whispers against his lips and Danny can feel himself blushing, preening as he presses his forehead against him. Julian’s free hand - _thank god the one not covered in lube, Danny thinks_ \- trails into his hair stroking against his forehead. 

“I try…” Whispers Danny back. 

“I’m so proud of you. You wanna ride me baby?” Julian asks. 

“Yeah…” Danny grins against Julian’s lips for the slightest moment before Julian is sliding down to the edge of the bed and tugging Danny into his lap. 

Julian is reaching for the lube _again_ but at this point it’s covering Danny’s thighs, and stomach as well as his own. Yet Danny just chuckles and takes the bottle from Julian as he captures his lips in a kiss, relishing in the control that Julian has given him he pops the top, spreads a modest amount on his palm before his hand is wrapping around Julian’s cock which is surprisingly hard for how little attention it has had so far. 

“You already made such a mess, let me take care of this..” Danny whispers against Julian’s lips stroking him just the way that Julian likes causing groans to escape the younger mans mouth. 

“You take care of me so _damn_ well…” Julian says his hands reaching to dig into Danny’s ass affectionately spreading lube all over his ass and Danny is having to fight rolling his eyes at it. He presses his ass teasingly down into the others hand before he pushes up closer to Julian, chest to chest and adjusts his thighs before he’s pressing down onto Julian’s cock with a groan. 

“Don’t you dare push up into me.” Danny hisses into Julian’s ear demandingly as he gives himself a moment to adjust, pushing his face into Julian’s neck with a groan. It feels like an eternity though Danny knows it’s only been a few moments before he is ready to move and starts grinding himself down onto Julian’s cock in a slow rhythm. 

“Yeah baby, that’s it… You feel so damn good.” Julian’s arms slide around Danny’s waist stroking the small of his back and Danny’s face is pushed tight into Julian’s neck still flush crawling down from his face and neck to his shoulders and chest. 

It doesn’t take long before Danny has found his rhythm and confidence and he’s pulled back, lips parted, gasping as his eyes lock with Julian’s. 

“Fuck, you’re so fuckin’ big. I swear I can taste you in my fucking throat.. “ He whimpers as he thrusts down against against Julian’s cock. He can’t believe he just heard those words come out of his mouth and he’s flushed already, knowing that Julian is not going to let him live those down anytime soon. 

Julian must love something about them because he's pulling him close, crushing his lips to the other, kissing Danny. It's deep one of those rough kisses that is all teeth and lips and no softness, claiming Danny’s mouth like he is claiming his ass. Danny is in the kisses, only breaking for breathless desperate gasps at oxygen before his tongue is back in Julian’s mouth, letting it be dominated again. 

“Fuck…” Julian gasped when he finally broke their kiss his fingers digging into the back of Danny’s hips. “Come on Dola… come for me.” He groaned, hand slipping down between them to wrap around his cock and stroke him carefully a few times. 

One, two, three, and Danny’s done. He’s shuddering against Julian’s chest burying his face in his neck as he’s slowing his movements, but not stopping, knowing that Julian hasn’t come yet. 

“That’s it baby…” Julian gasps gently, his fingers milking Danny’s dick through his orgasm before he pulls the older man against him, holding him tight as Danny shudders. Danny could hardly believe how _good_ Julian was just taking his time with him even then. Once Danny had settled he started to move again but Julian’s fingers were digging into hips to slow him. 

“No, babe…” Julian was stopping him kissing against his jaw, pausing for a moment before he was lifting Danny and moving him onto his back, carefully pulling out of him. Julian straddled Danny’s hips looking down at him eyes half lidded and Danny couldn’t believe how sexy he looks. 

Every muscle of Julian’s body was glistening in some mix of sweat and lube that was everywhere and his eyes wandered to Julian’s hand stroking on his cock over his stomach and god, it looked so good. 

“You look so fuckin’ pretty… Just a little more Danny…” Julian groaned on from above him. 

Danny was blushing as he reached up to slide his hands along Julian’s muscular thighs stroking them. 

“Up here.. More…” Danny asks, barely audible, but Julian catches it and the blonde is grinning down at him. 

“Yeah? Sounds good…” He moans and it takes the invitation sliding up over Danny’s chest, burying a hand in his hair and stroking his cock at full speed. It didn’t take long before Julian was coming in strings all over his chest and face and Danny was sighing contently. When Julian was done Danny wipes his eyes before allowing them to flutter open as he looks up at Julian who’s watching him with this _stupid_ loving expression. 

“Fuck…” Julian gasps catching his breath, “You look fuckin’ beautiful, Dola.” 

Danny is blushing again. He's sure that wasn’t true, but he isn't going to argue as he tugs Julian down and lets the other man wrap him up in his arms. Julian is trailing a finger across his face, carefully cleaning his come up and feeds it to Danny, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Danny feels disgusting covered in everything, he knows he needed to shower, but at that moment he is perfectly content to make Julian take care of cleaning it up, after all, he was the one who made the mess anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Julian and Danny's [ trip to Mexico](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaRlJyOrnSY) that we were able to watch. Thanks NFL Films. 
> 
> Thanks to Shanna to always listening to me whine when I'm trying to write something new and encouraging me.  
> Thanks to [Blastellanos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blastellanos/pseuds/Blastellanos) for the Beta, even if it is the Patriots.  
> Thanks to [Exterminatorviolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence) for inspiring my new love of Edelmandola. 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rnrcircus) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/blacktaiyou) where I do lots of rambling about baseball and football.


End file.
